TABOO
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: Himitsu no Arashi-chan (Le secret de la tempête)...


OT5

ARASHI

Son téléphone portable coincé entre les mains, Nino attendait quelque peu impatient ses quatre amis. Il les avait vus ce matin là mais depuis quelques temps ils lui manquaient horriblement. C'est pourquoi il voulait leur consacrer cette soirée, une soirée où tous les cinq pourraient enfin se retrouver à leur façon.

Il jeta une énième fois son regard à l'heure, ils ne devaient plus tarder maintenant. Il leur avait envoyé à chacun un mail leur expliquant ses projets pour cette nuit, pas de mots juste une photo, une photo qui les feraient venir d'un pas pressant parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, eux aussi le voulait, il en était persuadé.

La sonnette retentie, le sourire de Nino s'élargie en un instant, cependant il s'immobilisa au centre de son salon avant de les inviter à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur le leader du groupe, Ohno Satoshi, il avait revêtu une casquette sombre et un masque qu'il tenait dans la main droite, probablement pour éviter que l'on ne le reconnaisse. Á peine la porte d'entrée fut-elle refermée qu'il se hâta d'ôter ses chaussures et sa casquette et de rejoindre son Kazunari adoré au milieu de la pièce, ni une ni deux il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fiévreusement, Nino fut obligé de s'accrocher à son T-shirt tellement il avait été brusque, tout de même il le laissa dompter sa bouche d'une exquise façon. Satoshi était toujours le plus impatient dans ses moments là.

Hey ! S'écria une voix à l'entrée. Vous gênez pas !

Matsujun venait d'apparaître sitôt suivi de Sho et Masaki. Nino les laissa entrer et se déchausser tandis qu'Oh-chan l'enlaça par derrière profitant de l'occasion pour cribler son cou de baisé. Jun fut le premier à pénétrer dans le salon, il s'approcha lentement du couple, ne cessant de soutenir Nino du regard, puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur son visage, arrachant un sourire à son ami avant que celui-ci ne porte sa main à sa joue. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa délicatement, leur langue se rencontrèrent délicieusement avant d'entamer une danse endiablée. Satoshi, n'ayant pas fait le moindre geste depuis, glissa ses mains son le T-shirt de son Kazunari, il les fit remonter jusqu'à ses petits bouts de chair qu'il tortura de ses doigts, faisant gémir son cadet à travers le baisé enflammé qu'il échangé avec Matsumoto.

Ne commencez pas sans nous ! Fit une voix à quelques pas derrière eux.

Jun abandonna les outrageuses lèvres de son ami avant de le défaire de l'emprise du leader, chacun avait le droit à son accueil. Nino se jeta sur Sho et l'embrassa avec passion, celui-ci l'étreignit à l'en étouffer. Le baisé sembla durer un petit moment lorsqu'Aiba toussota, il était là lui aussi ! Le sourire aux lèvres, Nino lui ouvrit les bras, il s'empressa de le saisir et de l'embrasser tout en le soulevant pour ensuite le poser sur la grande table. La respiration haletante, Kazunari repoussa lentement son aîné puis fixa tour à tour ses amis. Plus que jamais il avait envie d'eux, il les voulait rien que pour lui plus que tout au monde à cet instant précis. Doucement, il retira son T-shirt sous le regard appréciateur de ses amants puis fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, il se caressa jusqu'à l'arrêt de son pantalon où il s'apprêta à y introduire l'une de ses mains mais il se ravisa, faisant grogner ses spectateurs. Il leur jeta un regard brulant de sous entendu qu'ils comprirent aussitôt, ils auraient plus lorsqu'ils l'auraient suffisamment divertis. Sho-chan fut le premier à bouger, il empoigna Satoshi par les cheveux et dévora littéralement son cou, tandis que Jun débarrassé Masaki de ses vêtements tout en lui déposant une kyrielle de baisé un peu partout. Nino se tortilla devant ce spectacle des plus orgasmique, il se sentit très rapidement à l'étroit dans son jeans, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ils s'arrêtent. Sho arracha le T-shirt de son ainé puis le retourna tandis que Jun en fit de même pour Aiba, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent collé l'un à l'autre, poussé par leur partenaire respectif, leur virilité frottait l'une contre l'autre ce qui les fit gémir vivement. L'un était un boxer l'autre portait encore son jeans mais ce plaisir éveilla tout de même, encore plus qu'il ne l'était, du désir chez Nino qu'il peinait à maitriser mais il devait tenir, il voulait absolument voir ses amis atteindre leurs limites. Jun, après avoir retiré son T-shirt, son pantalon et son caleçon introduisit ses doigts sous la barrière de tissus du dernier vêtement de Masaki, il les fit glisser sur ses fesses qu'il malaxa tout en se frottant à lui, son aîné bascula la tête sur son épaule. Sho, quand à lui, enleva ce qu'il restait de vêtement à son leader avant de tomber à genoux face à son érection. Le corps de Satoshi toujours piégé entre Masaki et lui, il agrippa l'une des mains d'Aiba, qui machinalement les posa sur le torse d'oh-chan. Il souffla sur le sexe tendu de son ami puis le lécha sur toute sa longueur avant de la prendre en bouche. Nino ne tenait plus, les gémissements de ses amis emplirent la pièce et la vue qu'ils lui offraient était tout bonnement excitante. Ses membres étaient bien les seuls à savoir comment lui donner autant de désir sans même le toucher ! Tous les quatre se donnaient mutuellement du plaisir tout en ayant conscience qu'ils le faisaient pour Kazunari, car s'était lui qui les excitait le plus à cet instant, lui et ses yeux profitant avec délectation de leur show, c'était lui qu'ils voulaient. Sho fit parcourir une dernière fois sa langue sur la verge de son ami puis se sépara de lui, tout en le laissant entre les mains de Masaki qui, à présent, lui mordait le cou, terrassé par le bien être que lui procurait les doigts de Matsujun maintenant en lui. Il ôta ses vêtements tout en rapportant son attention sur son petit Nino, il avait les joues rouges et sa respiration s'était accélérée. La forme plus que conséquente qui s'était éveillée dans son jeans lui indiqua qu'il ne pouvait rester ainsi. D'un pas assuré il se plaça face à la table entre ses jambes puis, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il l'attira à lui brutalement faisant entrechoquer leur bassin. Nino cria sous l'effet de la surprise sitôt coupé par la bouche de Sakurai qui, tout en le débarrassant de ces barrières de tissus inconfortables, lui mordit à multiple reprise ses lèvres vermeilles.

Une fois nu, il l'entraina avec lui afin de rejoindre les autres. Jun avait finalement déchiré le boxer de Masaki, ils étaient enfin tous dans le plus simple appareil. Oh-chan s'allongea sur le sol tandis que Nino s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin, lui tournant le dos. La virilité de son leader frottait contre ses fesses, il ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps. Jun s'agenouilla face à lui, quand à Sho il intima Masaki de se mettre à quatre pattes à côté des trois autres. Ainsi ils pouvaient tous se voire.

Jun prépara Kazunari en même temps que Sho détendit Aiba. Leurs plaintes s'élevèrent presque simultanément lorsqu'ils touchaient cet endroit sensible, ils étaient en symbiose, même l'on pouvait dire qu'ils l'étaient tous, oui ! Ils étaient tous connectés à ce lien puissant qui faisait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui, bien plus que des amis, bien plus que des amants.

Jun guida Nino et l'aida à s'empaler sur Satoshi qui agrippa les hanches de son amant, ils se stoppèrent le temps que Kazunari s'habitue à la présence du sexe de son ami en lui. Á côté Sakurai avait déjà pénétré en Masaki et débuté ses va-et-vient, Jun se calla sur le rythme les coups de bassin de Sho et commença à glisser sa main sur la verge de Nino qui en fit aussitôt de même sur la sienne, il débuta ses mouvements de poignet lorsqu'il remonta et descendit une première fois sur le sexe de son leader. Le véritable jeu commença ! Tous succombèrent à ce désir qu'eux seul pouvait connaitre. Plus rien n'exista autour d'eux, ils se laissèrent porter par cette connexion qui leur était propre. Ce lien qui les rapprochait de plus en plus et leur faisait découvrir le véritable sens de leurs sentiments.

Encore quelques mouvements et chacun se libéra lorsqu'il eu atteint ses limites dans un râle rauque. Après cela, Nino s'allongea sur le torse de son Satoshi tandis que les trois autres s'installèrent à leur côté, Masaki croisant ses jambes à celles de Sho et Jun se collant à l'OhMiya, tout en frottant légèrement son nez à celui d'Ohno. Ils demeurèrent ainsi comme ça, dans le silence heureux car ils s'avaient qu'à présent ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.


End file.
